What Happens in Vegas
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: WWE Diva Mercedes finds herself in a bit of a predicament after a wild night of partying in Las Vegas


Why is it that I'm the kind of person that has all sorts of strange shit happen to them? But then again with a name like Mercedes I guess i should be used to strange. My occupation doesn't exactly help either, people always look at me like I'm crazy when I tell them I'm a WWE Diva. Perhaps it's cause of the way I dress I'm a goth/rocker chick, a good mix if you ask me but what do I know? Anyway I'm still fairly new to the company and only have a few friends. I just happen to be closest with Matt and Jeff Hardy cause we just connect so well, but this story isn't about them and me. It's a story about one crazy drunken night in Las Vegas and one of those crazy situations I always seem to find myself in.  
Matt, Jeff, and myself had just finished a Monday Night Raw in Las Vegas but we also had to do the taping of Smackdown the next night, once again in Vegas. As I was walking from the Diva's locker room to meet up with Matt and Jeff to head to the hotel I heard my name being called.

"Sadie, Hey Sadie." That's my nickname. I turned around and saw John Hennigan and Mike Mizanin, most people know them better as John Morrison and The Miz, come running up to me.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Are you staying in Vegas tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah why?"

"So are we and we wanted to go out to a club or something. Would you like to go?"

"I don't know guys I'm really not one for clubbing."

"Come on Sadie." Miz pouted.

"Did you just pout?"

"No."

"Yes you did." I laughed. " You know what just for that I'll go with you."

"Sweet you can bring Matt and Jeff if you want." John said.

"Alright well I'll run it by them and I'll call you in a bit."

"Alright see ya later."

"Later." I said then ran off to go meet with Matt and Jeff and see if they wanted to go. Luckily for me they did so we went back to the hotel to get ready. I was just finishing the last touches on my makeup when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sadie, you guys ready to go?"_ John asked.

"I am, I'll go get the boys and we'll be right down."

_"Alright we'll meet you in the lobby."_

"Ok bye."

_"Bye."_

I went next door to Matt and Jeff's room and knocked on the door. Matt answered.

"You guys ready yet?" I asked.

"In a minute. The Enigma can't get his hair to stay the way he wants it to." Matt chuckled as I went to go stand behind Jeff who was fidgeting with his hair.

"Jeff darling you're worse than a girl with that long hair of yours ya know. You're beautiful now let's go." I said pulling him away from the mirror.

"But, but."

"Look your hair is fine. Let's go I don't want to make this an all night thing."

"Fine." He said trudging out the door with Matt closing it and locking it behind us and we headed towards the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Hey guys could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure Sadie whatever you want." Jeff said.

"Just make sure I don't get to drunk and do something stupid ok?"

"You got it kiddo." Matt said side hugging me. We met up with John and Mike and headed out to some club. I didn't pay any attention to the name, but they both had been there before and said it was a good place to go. Naturally the bouncers knew who we were and we were allowed access instantly. We found a table in the back.

"So what's you poison?" John asked me. " Margherita? Vodka and cranberry? Fuzzy Navel? Flirtini?"

"Try Jack Daniels on the rocks." I laughed. I laughed even harder at the look on his face after I said that.

"Well alright then." He said then he and Matt went off to the bar to get drinks for everyone.

"So Sadie why do you dress the way you do?" Mike asked me. I shrugged.

"What's wrong with the way she dresses?" Jeff asked.

"Well I don't know she dresses weird is all."

"Maybe you dress weird."

"Alright boys that's enough." I said before things got too heated. "Miz let me ask you this. Why do you dress the way you do?"

"Cause I'm comfy wearing it."

"Well there you go, I'm comfortable with the way I dress too." He shrugged. A moment later Matt and John came back with the drinks.

"Thanks." I said as John placed my drink down in front of me.

"Now don't go getting drunk off of that." He laughed.

"Please little boy I could drink you under the table." I said with a smirk.

"Someday I might have to take you up on that."

"Now that's something I'd pay good money to see." Jeff laughed.

After an hour and 5 more Jack on the rocks I'm a little tipsy and swaying in my seat to the beat of the music.

"Do you want to dance?" John asked. Then he cocked an eyebrow. "Do you dance?"

"Of course I dance." I laughed." I'd love to. Watch my drink would ya Matty?" I asked and he nodded then went back to talking with Jeff and Mike.

"I love this song!" I said as "Get Low" by Little John started playing.

"Really?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah like I said I love to dance." I said turning my back against him and dipping low. When I came back up I turned to face him. "Bet ya didn't expect me to actually be able to dance did ya?"

"Well actually I didn't." He laughed.

"Well appearances can be deceiving." I smiled and he smiled back. The music faded into a slow song and I started to head back to our table thinking he didn't want to dance to it, but he grabbed my hand.

"Might I have this dance?" He asked smiling at me. I nodded smiling right back and he took my hands and put them up behind his neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. " So you glad you came?"

"Yeah I'm having a good time."

"Me too, we should hang out more often."

"We should, it would be nice to have a few more friends."

"You have plenty of friends."

"Nah, I have aquaintances. In fact the only people I consider close friends are Matt and Jeff. Why do you think I travel with them all the time?"

"I don't know. You're involved with one of them?"

"Nope just friends."

"Alright in that case you won't mind if I do this." He leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know, cause I wanted to."

"Alright." I shrugged. "I didn't mind."

"No? Good. Come on all this dancing has gotten me thirsty." He said as the song ended. I laughed and followed him back to the table. Mike had ordered a couple rounds of Cherry Car Bombs for the table.

"Here's to good friends having a fabulous night in Vegas." I said raising a glass in the air. The boys did the same and we all downed them. This is the part where I don't remember the rest of the night.

The next morning I was being woken up by my cell phone going off, but I didn't recognize the ringer, as a matter of fact I didn't even have that song on my phone. I picked the phone up off the table and looked at it. It wasn't mine. Propping myself up on one elbow I looked around the room. It wasn't mine either. Then I felt the bed shift, my eyes went wide and I slowly turned to look behind me. There was John lying next to me sleeping.

"Oh my god!" I whispered to myself and nearly fell out of bed. I slowly got out of bed, I could barely stand my legs kept wanting to buckle. "My god what the hell did he do to me?"

I went about the room gathering my things. All I wanted was to get out of there before he woke up. I found my cell phone and looked at the time it was almost 4.

"Shit." I said realizing I had to be at the arena in about 2 hours. I found my underwear and plaid skirt that I had on the night before next. Sliding on my panties I called Jeff.

_"Hello?"_

"Jeff what the hell happened last night?" I asked in a raised whisper.

_"I don't know I can't remember. Are you in your room?"_

"No I'm in John's, and I could be wrong but I think I slept with him." I said collecting the rest of my belongings.

_"You did what?"_

"I know, I have to get out of here before he..." I stop short when I reach for my shirt with my left hand and notice a white gold diamond ring around my ring finger.

_"Before he what? Sadie you there?"_ Jeff's voice came through the phone.

"Jeff I'll call you back." I said hanging up without giving him a chance to respond. I just stared at my hand. "Holy shit what did I do?" I looked around the room and saw a piece of paper on top of the dresser. I picked it up and was horrified to see it was a marriage license signed by me and John with two names I didn't recognize as the witnesses. I just shook my head in disbelief. "Shit." I yelled. "John, John get up." I went and smacked him in the head. "John get up."

"Huh? What?" He asked half asleep. He raised his head from the pillow and he looked like a total mess with his hair stuck to face and everything. "Sadie? What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up.

"We've got problems."

"Why are you only wearing a bra?"

"Never mind that there's a bigger problem. Take a look at your left hand." He lifted it. There around his ring finger was a white gold band. "Where did that come..." He started but his eyes went wide when he realized. "Oh my god you mean that we're..."

"Married." I finished for him. I handed him the certificate. " And apparently we consummated the marriage."

"Shit." He said in a voice of disbelief.

"We have to get it annulled."

"What time is it?"

"After 4."

"We don't have time right now. We have to be at the arena by 6. That kind of thing takes time."

"Damn it." I sat down on the edge of the bed."What are we going do then?"

"Well I guess for now we stay married." He said reaching for his boxers that were on the floor just out of his reach. He fell off the edge of the bed, the sheet remaining on it to reveal John in all his naked glory. I smirked a little.

"Well I guess being Mrs. Hennigan for a while won't be so bad." I said eying him.

"Hey." He said covering himself.

"Oh come on Mr. Shaman of Sexy it's not like I didn't get a taste of what you could do with that thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Never met a man before who could buckle my knees the day after." I laughed. " Well done."

"Oh." He said I think he actually blushed a little.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower you can join me if you like." With that I turned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait a minute." He said grabbing me by the arm spinning me around and kissing me.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, cause I wanted to." I smiled at him. "So about that shower?" I laughed and I knew for the time being we'd be alright.

It's been a year now since that night and John and I are still married, and yes we do love each other. We just did things a little backwards is all. We're planning on having a normal wedding with our friends and family soon. Well you know what? I guess my crazy situation didn't turn out to be so crazy after all.


End file.
